The Adventures of the Sousand Thunny
by LuffySenshou
Summary: I was REALLY bored.......REALLY REALLY BORED! so anyways Luffy ends up in an epic duel with elmer fudd and Chopper is really pissed about something...Read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclai mer: I dont not own one piece or any of its characters or mtv or star trek or elmer fudd this is purely fan-based

Vewy Intewesting siad elmer the fuddd as he slapped luffy on the head with a bannana and luffy quickly retortedcrying in his best woman voice "OH SHIIiiiiii NOW HE DUN IT!!!" luffy NECK ROTATED AS IF ON AN AXEL AND quickly slapped elmer with a rubber microsoft handbook and elmer fudd cryed out in ALARM "HEWP ME IM BEING ATTACKED by a wubber maniac"

suddenly nami enteres and begins to dance to tribal music wearing a stormtrooper costume but on second thought it could be anyone in a stormtropper costume not just nami it couldve been mark hamil but for some reason they automatically assume its nami (engrish) "OH MY GOD!!"

Luffy and elLmer are shocked at this site but begin to dance anywasy becaues everybody loves dancing and as elmer the fudd noticed "God Bwess Us EveWy One hhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuH!"

"Wait a minute Sanji...we can't we're both......MEN!" Zoro blushed because Sanji had punched him in the gut.

Sanji continued punching his gut until he spat out blood. "Once I'm done with you I'll have to be a gayMEN!.

Zoro let out a small whimper like the chuckle of a squirrel. "Oh Sanji (Falsetto)YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE DANCING"

As Sanji knew this song he continued the verse as he rubbed Zoro's eyebrow tenatively "(Falsetto)I WANNA DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!!"

Zoro felt like bashful and and returned his feeling with feelings onto. "Sanji's ABS!" little did Zoro know he said "Sanji's ABS!" out loud which caused Sanji to raise his sexAAAy curly eyebrow and say "DAMN Zoro you ain't tripping for my nippin" (Translation) "Oh? you wanna see my ABS?!"

So Sanji UnAssened I MEAN Unbuttoned his shirt and!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...........

__________insert benny hill theme here____________

HeynamiwhatAreyoudOin

iMplayinnut

whydontchuuucumoutsiiiayed

And now for the story of when Robin join the nudist Colony!!! not really

-insert penname here- :Hmm I wrote this whole chapter of fanfiction but I don't know what to write as a summary i want people to think im a good writer so it has to be good hmmmmmmmmmmmm (stroking chin) AAAHHH!!! I NOOOO!

(Summary) im not really good at summaryS so lol R&R please and no flames

-insert penname here- :yes thats a very good summary now to FLAMING!!!!! YEEEEEEEYESSSSSAH!!!!

Meanwhile back on the Going Merry

"Are you serious?" Nami said this a million times but simply could not get it out of her head the thought of it simply perplexed her mind simply so much that she simply couldn't think of anything so she simply shrugged it off and simply had another thought of course she simply didn't have another thought so she simply coudn't think of anything simply.

Zoro looked at Nami and said "I think I'll go outside" Zoro shrugged it off as he looked outside as he thought of his past as he was walking as he was looking at the people passing him as he watched he SIMPLY couldn't find what he was looking for so he shrugged it off and furrowed his eyebrow and let out a big loud roar "That'll teach that old bastard!"

Zoro was about to practice sword fighting as he was preparing to do sword fighting when Robin enters the scene

"Hello Swordsman-San, training again?"

"I love you." Before Robin could process this sentence Zoro took her in a warm embrace and tears started to flow from his eyes "I'm sorry...I...just wasn't strong ...enough" Robin was taken aback but held the crying swordsman in her arms.

Me:CUT!! okay Robin we need a little more sexiness could you try to be sexy for me please and thank you babe okay ROOOOLLING LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

"I love you." Before Robin could process this sentence she unbuttoned her shirt and then Zoro took her in a warm embrace and tears started to flow from his eyes. "I'm sorry...I...just wasn't strong ...enough" Robin was taken aback so much that she pressed her breasts up against the crying swordsman in her arms.

Me:CUT!! Robin MORE SEXYNESSSES Please and thank you!

uhm.....and spread her legs

Me:MORE!

...and uhm started wearing nothing but swimsuits from that day on

Me:Oh, its perfect So perfect that I think I might die.

---- Meanwhile at Choppers Palace ---

Chopper is sitting on a throne of gold and gaily looking down at Usopp. "BAKA!! bitojinai bara bara youroushiku onegaishimasu bara bara nakama ...desu kawaii hitori dan PANTY-KUN!!" to make a long story short Usopp's nose had grown rather long and Chopper was upset that it might grow to penetrate his eyesocket and then he wouldn't be KING anymore.

Usopp looked up at his king and said "Oh my God!!!!" The tiles of the floor stretched out before him like a sea of tiles that looked like tiles.

Chopper was growing tired of this!! "I'm growing tired of this!!"

_CREDITS_

in order of appearance

Chopper - Danny DeVito

Usopp - Tom Arnold

Luffy - Anthony Hopkins

Zoro - Kenan Thompson

Robin - Christopher Walken

Nami - Danny Pantom ....I mean Danny Phantom

Sanji - Jackie Gleason

Elmer Fudd - Me

Me - The Cast of Rent

and now we come to the part of our story where Robin is a librarian....

"Hey Mama can I get this one?" A little girl ran up to her mother holding a book in her arms as if it was a baby.

"CLUTCH!!" unfortunately Robin heard the noise and brutally broke the little girl's spine.

"MY DAUGHTER YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!!" The mother was devasted to say the least and held her little girl one last time before Robin broke her spine as well for shouting in the library.

"Do you have any idea what historic relevance you sundered by speaking in the library." Robin whispered to herself. "What a cruel thing you've done."

Vredits

Ben Stein - Robin

Ben Stein - Little Girl

Ben Stein - Mother

"HI I'm Luffy Knoxville and this is MtVs Jackass

Luffy then slaps a pie into Nami's face..the rest is history.

Robin overheard the word history "History? Significance of History. I thought I had no reason to live but now I seek out the True History.

Aritekkenno yume wo kaki atsume sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa ROBIN!!

Robin:Welcome to the Robin show today we have some very special guests and by that I mean they had to take a van with padded walls to get here

(Laughter, Applause)

Robin:Thank you! Thank you! It's gonna be a great show so lets bring out our first guest....The bad summary GUY!!!

(Applause)

Bad Summary Guy: Hello Robin thanks for having me on the show.

Robin:Oh, it's my pleasure. so....BSG, can I call you BSG?

Bad Summary Guy: You can call me anything you want Robin.

(Laughter, Cheering)

Robin:OHHOhohohoho Charmed I'm sure ...So BSG some people say that your summary reflects on how well you write do you have any comments?

BSG:No.

Audience:UH-OH! you can't say that on The Robin Show!! (Laughter, Applause)

Robin: hahaha...well BSG what have you to say to yourself?

BSG:Ahaha OH they caught me!

Robin:You know what happens now right?

(Laughter, Cheering)

BSG:Oh haha I know what happe......

Robin:CLUTCH!!

(Applause, Loud Cheering)

Robin:Don't go away The Robin Show will be right back!!!!!

(APPLAUSE!!!)

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! can I see you panties?" Brooke politely asked.

"Well...okay." Zoro pulls down his pants to reveal his Hello Kitty panties.

YOHOHOHOHOOOOO! "I'm so happy!"

Meanwhile Franky was in a corner crying "Nobody ever asks to see my panties WAAaaaahhaaaa!" (Fade out) .....

Space!!!....the final frontier these are the voyages of the Thousand Sunny it's continuing mission to explore strange New Worlds to seek out new life and new civilization. To boldy go where no man has gone before. DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAAAA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DADA DAAAA DAAAA DAAA DAAA DA DA DA DA DUN DA DUN DUN DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAA DA DAT DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, handsome" Robin approached Franky with a big rubber purple cookie in her hand.

Franky's eyes widened at the sight of the big rubber purple cookie in her hand.

Robin then took one step closer with the big rubber purple cookie in her hand.

"Hello, Robin." It was then that Franky reacted to the step that Robin took towards him with that big rubber purple cookie in her hand.

"What are you going to do with that big rubber purple cookie in your hand?" Franky was referring to the big rubber purple cookie in Robin's hand.

"Oh, you mean this big rubber purple cookie in my hand?" Robin made a gesture with her hand that didn't have the big rubber purple cookie in it to the hand that did have the big rubber purple cookie in it.

Franky eyed the big rubber purple cookie in her hand and said. "Yea, that big rubber purple cookie in your hand."

Robin looked confused for a minute and said. "Wait just one ding dang minute here! I don't have a big rubber purple cookie in my hand!" and as it turned out Robin didn't have a big rubber purple cookie in her hand she had mistaken her aids for a big rubber purple cookie...Robin had aids...

THE END

did you know if you say luffy really slow you'll end up sounding like you're about to say fuck me amadeus in the hard holy fluffy hell of ass

LEMON ALERT

Luffy x Mr.5's snot that he once threw at Luffy as a bomb but Luffy kept it in a jar until it became self aware and he named it Snot

If you don't like this pairing then go away.

"Aa, we're alone Snot." said Luffy as he looked around. This was the first time they had been alone since the incident at Baroque. Luffy couldn't deny that they had grown closer, sometimes even too close for comfort.

"blufnfau" Snot was on the floor.

Luffy smiled at Snot, it was always his words that would get to him, he often thought of how he could never quite read Snot the way he did with the rest of his crewmates.

"blufnfau" Snot was on the floor.

"Oi, Snot?" Luffy crouched down on patted Snot on the head affectionately.

"blufnfau" Snot was partially on Luffy's hand because of the seemingly innocent affectionate pat on the snot. but Snot knew better, he knew Luffy...not like Nami or Sanji did, but as Snot.

"blufnfau" Snot was on Luffy's hand and starting running down Luffy's hand slowly but surely.

Luffy accidentally let out a soft moan, feeling Snot touch him this way was new, but Luffy knew that he wanted a little more...and more.

Taking Luffy's moan as a go ahead, Snot was now on Luffy's lips. Luffy was suprised that Snot was on his lips so suddenly but was ready to have Snot on his lips.,,you know i just realized this a T fic...Sorry LuSnot fans out there, a full lemon fic'll be out soon. but in the meantime we can enjoy some SLAPSTICK!

Sanji was sitting in a bright blue lawn chair enjoying his day on the Sunny Go ...Then Zoro snuck up behind Sanji on his tippy toes with none other than a big red stick in his hands that had inscribed on it. "Imma SLAPPA BITCH!"

Zoro carefully took another step careful not to alert Sanji then Zoro raised the Red Bitch Stick above his head and gave Sanji a good whack on the Noggin. "IMMA SLAPPA BITCH!" Zoro exclaimed.

Sanji looked up at the silly prankster wagging his finger and smiling sweetly. "OOOoohhh you, silly goose!" Zoro gave a very goofy smile back and shrugged in the most sarcastic way possible.

Then Nami stormed in and patted Zoro on the head. "WHAT FUCK THE FUCK ARE FUCK YOU FUCK DOING? YOU SILLY GOOSE FUCK?"

"letsgetreadytorumble"

now we come to the part of the story where zoro trains chopper to become a muscular man

Zoro held 2 2-pound weights in his hands and was very sweaty and bloodshot eyes, he had a very angry expression on his face. "PUMP IT CHOPPER! AAARRRRGGHH! DO YOU FEEL IT CHOPPER OOOOH HOLY SWORDS WE'RE BUFF!"

Chopper was right next to Zoro also holding a pair of 2-pound weights at the time with much of the same expression and stature. "AAAAAAHHH I FEEL IT ZORO I FEEL MY MUSCLES HOLY ANTLERS ON A MUFFIN I CAN FEEL MYSELF GETTING BUFF!"

"YEAHH!"

"YEAH!"

"UUGAH!"

"GGRRRRR!

"AAAAGH!"

"TWISTED POTS OF HYDRAULIC MEAT SAUCE!" Zoro froze at this statement and slowly turned to look at Chooper with bloodshot eyes.

"What? Now that's just stupid, get out of here reindeer I don't want your face around my buff..."


	3. Chappie 3

MmmmmmSanji is working on a purpoise. "Mmmm."

Zoro fell asleep then asked Sanji a question. "What the hell are you doing? BAKA-CHEF?"

Sanji's eyesocket stared at Zoro. "MMMMMMmm..."

Zoro decided to talk about his feelings. "I have feelings you know..." Zoro looks far into the distance, taking a drag from his pipe. "When I was your age...che...you don't want to know about all this." Zoro put his pipe in his mouth and looked into the sun.

Sanji looked up from hammering a nail into a pineapple, working on a new dish called "Pine-ee-as and Nail" he responded too. "MmMMMMmmmMMMM!"

Zoro was still looking into the sun, which had now burned out his eyes. "Ah...my eyes. I can continue to live like this... but...how can tears come out?" Zoro shed many a manly skin that day.

Sanji's eye nearly popped out of his socket hearing Zoro so weak..."MMMMmmMMMMMmMMMMmmMmMmMMMM!..."

Zoro quietly killed a seagull. "Hey now...aren't you forgetting to open your mouth when you talk." He laid the seagull down and danced a sparkly dance.

"MMMmmmmMM...AHHhhh" Sanji finally opened his mouth and replied. "!"

Nami and Usopp slapped Sanji gently on the ass. "THAT's THE WRONG CHARACTER"

"Oh no, my asl type those three letters into a leapfrog speller...it'll say ASSHOLE =3

and now a short play...

PERONA: I need a place to say! to say and STAY! OOOOOOOHHHHH woe is I? (cross DL)

(Zoro enters holding a bottle and using it as a microphone)

ZORO: HEY THERE!

PERONA: PERO? PERO! WHO Art thou? Art thou a PERO-phile?

ZORO:Babe, you ain't seen nothing yet. (Zoro procedes to run in circles and strip at the same time, all the while still trying to keep the bottle in his hand) I'm Zorro™.

PERONA:OOOoohohohoooooh? The fox so cunning and free™?

ZORO:Just...just relax...I've come here bearing gifts. (Zoro is now in the completely the nude in the)

PERONA: I shalt shout and deliverance insult to thy wretched gift for who could bequeath such an eloquent title to such ferocity...A PENIS? FIE on your heralded dong! YOU CAD. (Perona proceeds to walk offstage opening her umbrella while she does)

ZORROTHEFOXSOCUNNINGANDFREE™: It's Z-shaped! SO WHAT? (Zoro proceeds to cross his arms legs spread and waddles DL LikeABAWS)

(End of act 3)...the playwright ran out of ideas after act 2

-damnit...i wasan't.

To understand meaning life of existence in detail further we look at the brook

"YOHOHOOHOHOOHO!"

The brook begins it's morning with its morning ritual.

"SHIORIIIIIII HJANKERCHIIIIIIIIIEEEFF!"

Then, shedding it's previous skin, the brook readies itself for the day.

"Ah...my skin is irritated today... but I don't have any."

The brook then begins it's day, this is the most exciting part of the day for the brook as it simply does what the brook enjoys.

"PPPPPLLFPLT! BUUURRRP"

The brook is now ready to begin its hunt. The brook must do this every day, otherwise he would surely die. But he's already dead. Yo. Ho. Ho. Ho.

"But I'm already dead...YOHOHOHO! Ah...Nami-san. Can I see you're panties?"

The brook now approaches the time of day where he must refresh his supply of nourishment.

"Sanji-kun I have a question..." Brook takes a sip of tea and bites into a bagel.

"What is it?"

"Do vegetable's take shits?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

The brook is now finished with his day, tired and tuckered out, the brook sleeps, another day...another day in the life of the brook...goodnight everybody.

Cola = SUPER!

Vegatable Juice = FREEEESH!

Iced Tea = Ahhhh. So nice to cool down after a long day, you're a good person aren't you? Man...

Cola-Zero = SUUUUUP...eerrrr?...suup...EEEEERRRR?

Toilet Water = Why the hell would i drink that you asshole?

Piss = EEHHH?

...Sprite = AH That's actually pretty...SUUPER! ...That's actually half laxatives.

...It was a messy day on the Sousand Thunny.

ITS TIME FOR A SONG LYRIC FIC.

authors notes: so like homigosh, this is a LuNa fic!

You cross your eyes.

You caught me with that hand of yours there.

I crossed your eyes with mine.

Now we're interlocked Forever. Forever. Forever.

You had that smile you have that you use teeth.

I know that colgate is your brand.

I cross my eyes.

You cross my eyes with yours

Now we're interlocked Forever. Forever. Forever.

Thats what I like about your arms.

I like how rubber is usually.

I cross my arms.

You cross my arms.

I poke your eye.

Now we're interlocked Foeevah. Foevah. Foeva

LuNa333333333,3,

I like the way things turned out grandpa Sanji.

The phone rings. "EEEHHH...?" Grandpa Sanji sits up. The phone rings another time. "EEEHHH...(HACk COUGHING)" Granpa Sanji takes the covers off his legs.

The phone rings again. "EEhhhh...damn phone, I'll kick it." Grandpa Sanji takes a poop. Another ring. Grandpa Sanji removes his bedpan. Another ring. Grandpa Sanji swings his feet off the bed. Another ring. "Damn you...That guy..." Grandpa Sanji takes a cigarette out of his robe. Another ring. Granpa Sanji takes a cigarette out of his robe pocket. The answering machine takes the message.

"Hey Sanji, it's Usopp. Just reminding you not to smoke. We miss you, I hope you're not smoking. We love you. We all hope you're not smoking. Bye, we'll see you at the meeting."

Grandpa Sanji puts out his cigarette. "EEhhh...Hell..." Grandpa Sanji throws the lighter across the room. "Fuckin...lighter...flibbety...fllflfllljubbet.

Is this your family? If you or one of your loved ones is suffering from being too old, call this company that we're advertising. We'll fix it. We'll fix it for you. We'll fix it for , and as Grandpa Sanji would say "flibbety...fllflfllljubbet"

We Care.


End file.
